Life's like This
by MionePeachy
Summary: Lot's of comedy and maybe some fluff. Please R/R! This story is about two new students joining the original trio and their adventures w/ your fave characters! Com'n...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Just wanted to make sure none of you guys actually think we made up these characters (thank you if you did, hehe) but really only Sydney, Gwen and Alexis are ours. Please review and enjoy!  
  
- Hermione Potter and Peachy  
  
Prologue:  
  
So here we are, just standing around waiting for the train to come. Muggles come and go, and us wizard folk sit and wait. Yep, the Hogwarts Express is late. It has never been late once in the past hundred years, but of course on our first day it is. Sydney and I have got here early and everything. Right now she kind of looks like she is going to faint, I think she's nervous but that is Sydney for you. Personally I think I am going to vomit. Oh wait, I think I hear the whistle. Finally the scarlet steam engine is pulling up. 


	2. Chapter 1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: hello all…this is Peachy16 and Hermione Potter aka Kasumi SSK…we're writing a joint fic. The characters are basically based (lol) on our friends and us but we still keep the original characters intact. Of course, Gwen is Peachy and Sydney is HermionePotter. Now that all of that is out of the way, we hope you enjoy our fic because we certainly enjoyed writing it so far.  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Peachy and Mione017  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sydney and Gwen were staring blankly out across the cobble-stoned walkway. The train was two hours late and they were slowly dozing off. Just as Gwen's brown eyes began to close, she heard a group of incoming first years squeal in excitement. The high pitched squealing startled Gwen and next thing she knew, Sydney was knocked off the bench onto the walkway she was studying five minutes earlier.  
  
"Oops, sorry, babe," Gwen apologized mockingly. She tried to stifle a giggle but it didn't work too well. She just stared at her small Chinese friend on the ground.  
  
"You idiot!" Sydney said as she brushed the dust off her new Hogwarts robes and pushed her rectangular glasses back into place. "If it is ok with you, I would like to go to my first day in a clean robe."  
  
"Ok, ok. Psh." As Gwen said this, Sydney pushed her slightly and Gwen ended up on the ground. At this point they were both laughing hysterically and the barely noticed a group of boys walk by and look at them as if they were idiots. Sydney watched as Gwen's eyes followed the ringleader of this little group until he was totally out of sight.  
  
"Ahem." Sydney coughed. She nudged her friend and raised her eyebrow with a smirk.  
  
"What?" Gwen asked innocently.  
  
"You like him don't you?" Sydney asked.  
  
"How in the world can I like someone if I just saw him," Gwen countered.  
  
"Oh, you SO love him."  
  
"I don't love him."  
  
"You looooove him."  
  
"What's love got to do with it?" After Gwen realized what she just said, she cracked up once again. Just then, a girl was bushy brown hair tripped and spilled all her books everywhere.  
  
"You stupid prats," the girl said. Gwen and Sydney just looked at each other. She so did not just call them prats.  
  
"Sorry, Mione." A tall redheaded boy said as he helped her to her feet. Gwen just looked at Sydney who was getting up to help the poor girl pick up her books.  
  
"Oh thank you. You really shouldn't," the girl said as Sydney tried to help.  
  
"Oh its no prob," Sydney simply said and reached for a book Gwen was grabbing. Gwen slapped her hand and took the book from her and handed it to the girl. At this point the red head was joined by another boy about his height with jet-black hair. They just looked at Gwen and Sydney and said nothing.  
  
"You aren't from around here are you? Oh, oh, how rude of us, I am Hermione Granger and these are my friends Harry and Ron." the girl said sweetly. Sydney just stared at the boy with dark hair, Harry. Gwen nudged her.  
  
"H-Harry Potter? The Harry Potter?" Sydney stuttered as Harry blushed. Gwen just glared at Sydney and wanted to hit her.  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you guys. I am Gwen Murphy and this is my friend Sydney Hsuan. Yeah, we definitely aren't from around here." She said as she shook hands with her new acquaintances. Sydney was still staring.  
  
"Well, sorry to rush this introduction but I really don't want to miss the train. You can share a compartment with us. Let's go," Hermione said as she busily began to grab her things and rush towards the scarlet steam engine. Ron quickly ran to catch up with Hermione and Harry walked along with the gawking Sydney and bubbly Gwen.  
  
Once on the train, the group was trying to figure out where to put their stuff and have room to sit.  
  
"Well if you put, oh wait, no that won't work. Hmm, well then…" Hermione mumbled to herself.  
  
"Hermione, if you would just put all the stuff there, then look, it works." Harry said as he arranged the trunks and other assorted baggage. Ron was already lounging by the window and Hermione sat down beside him. She dug in to her trunk and pulled out a brown paper bag full of fruit while everyone else settled in.  
  
"I call window!" Gwen exclaimed and raced Harry to it. She jumped on the seat and Harry almost landed on her.  
  
"Sorry," he said while straightening himself out and sat down at the other end of the seat. This left only on spot for Sydney to sit in was between Gwen and Harry, no that she minded or anything.  
  
"So where are you from?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry. We are from the States. Just transferred here 'cause our parents got transferred here to help the Ministry out. It was pretty lucky that both our families had to move here." Gwen replied.  
  
"That's fascinating!" exclaimed Hermione her face lit up with interest.  
  
"Right…" said Sydney. "It's really not that interesting. Well, it's way cooler here anyway."  
  
"Are you from New York? Hollywood?" Ron asked sounding like a little boy.  
  
"No, unfortunately, no." replied Sydney.  
  
"Where are you unfortunately from?" Harry joked.  
  
"Tucson, Arizona," Gwen answered sadly.  
  
"Never heard of it," Ron said  
  
"Exactly," replied Gwen.  
  
"Oh! I know where that is!" exclaimed Hermione. "It's 300 kilometers south of Phoenix, the capital of Arizona, is it not? Of course…give or take a couple kilometers."  
  
"Umm…yeah…200 miles I think," Gwen replied uneasily while Ron was shaking his head disapprovingly.  
  
"What is it exactly that your parents do?" Ron asked while shoving a large piece of apple in his mouth. Hermione glared at him for his poor manners.  
  
"You poo! That was my apple. Geez…" Hermione chided Ron.  
  
"Well our parents are here to help out with the international relations and regulating muggle awareness. The Salem Institute has found a new memory charm that is the best yet," Gwen said. Suddenly the door burst open and in the doorway stood the boy that Gwen was checking out earlier. His frame almost blocked the view into the corridor, where Sydney saw two stupid looking fellows standing behind their attractive leader  
  
"Well, well, hello ladies. Welcome to Hogwarts. Allow me to introduce my self, I am Draco Malfoy," he said smoothly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How's that for the first chapter? It really is basically an intro to Sydney and Gwen.  
  
Please read and review! No flames please. We love reviews!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
to be continued… 


	3. Chapter 2

"Stuff it, Malfoy," Harry said angrily. The outburst took Sydney aback and Gwen was still awestruck by Malfoy addressing her.

            "Potter, doesn't this look familiar?  Taking you back to where you made your first big mistake? Well, maybe these ladies would like to join me in the next compartment rather than stay here with you lot. How about it girls? Oh and sorry, but I didn't get your names?" Malfoy inquired.

            "Umm yeah, I'm Sydney," Sydney stated. She tried not to laugh, but god, he had a high voice.

            "And you are?" Malfoy asked Gwen with a roll of his hand.

            "Gwen." Was all she was able to get out?

            "So care to join me, Gwen?"

            "Well, maybe another time, I-," She was cut off by a voice over a wizard's version of an intercom.

            "We will be approaching Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave all baggage on board when we arrive. Thank you."

             "Too bad there is no time for us to get acquainted right now, Gwen. See you." With that Malfoy and his gang left as quickly as they came.

            "Yeah, I really don't like that kid," Sydney stated as soon as the door shut.

            "His own mother probably doesn't even like him," Ron stated.

            Slowly the train made its way into the station tucked into the town of Hogsmeade. Harry looked out the window eagerly to catch a glimpse of the castle but he turned quickly back around with a confused look on his face.  

            "What?" Ron asked.

            "The carriages aren't there. Did they change the way we get to the castle this year?" Harry asked.

            "I didn't hear anything about it," Ron answered.

            "Me neither. How particular," Hermione added. The steam engine came to a sudden halt and sent baggage and passengers falling. Hedwig and the other owls hooted nervously.  Fruit flew everywhere, but Harry was lucky enough to be the only hit.  The girls were smart enough to hold on to something, but Ron and Harry had fallen flat on their faces.

            "Oww, that was my foot Harry," Ron whined.

            "And that was my knee!" Harry yelled from the floor of the compartment where he had fallen.

            "My fruit!" Hermione exclaimed as Harry got up with crushed apple all over his new robes.

            "For once I would like to start school with nice clean robes," he stated. Sydney giggled at this statement.

"What's so funny?" he asked while Sydney giggled again.

"Nothing," Sydney answered trying to calm down. "It's just when we first met each other at the station, Gwen had just shoved me onto the ground and I said the same thing."

"I didn't shove you," Gwen said coyly.

"Could it have _been _more of a shove?" Sydney said back to her.

"Oh, I am not going to argue with you," Gwen said and walked out into the corridor. Sydney just scoffed and helped Harry clean off the fruit.

            "Thanks," Harry said shyly.  "We should go now."  They both realized that everyone was off the train except for them and they quickly made their way off the train as well.

            On the platform, everyone seemed to be standing around waiting for something.  There was a giant group of first years gathered together beginning to panic.  Hermione, being a prefect and all, walked over to them and told them all to calm down.  It was strange that Hagrid hadn't shown up to show the first years to their boats, which, as usual, were there.   She looked around and motioned for Harry and Ron to join her.  Sydney and Gwen just stayed put and looked around the platform.  

            "What took you two so long?" Gwen asked raising an eyebrow at Sydney.

            "Harry needed some help since…"

            "…Hermione can't keep a hold on her fruit," Harry cut in, glaring at Hermione.

            "Well, that should be the least of your worries.  There aren't any carriages here!"  Hermione said.

            "How are we going to get there?" Ron asked as he, Harry and Hermione ushered the first years into the boats.

            "I have no idea," Harry replied.  "Why don't you ask Hermione?"

            "Why don't you?" Ron retaliated

            "Or _I_ could ask," Gwen said.

            Ron and Harry nodded their thanks and continued to the panicking first years.  Gwen walked over to Hermione.

            "I think we should just get in the boats with the first years," Hermione said before Gwen even opened her mouth.

            "Should I go tell the other?" Gwen asked.

            "Okay…actually…how is everyone else going to get there?" said with a look of deep thought on her face.

            Hermione stood on a trunk and raised her hands trying to get everyone's attention.  It didn't seem to work.  When Harry saw this, he joined Hermione on the trunk and began waving his hands in the air as well.  At 6'2" he received a bit more attention than Hermione.

            "Can I have everyone's attention please?"  Harry yelled.  The chatter of the crowd stopped and they all turned towards Harry and Hermione.

            "Okay," Hermione began.  "For some reason, none of the carriages have arrived.  However, the boats for the first years have; therefore, I would like all the remaining first years to please get on the boats so they can be on their way to the sorting ceremony.  As for everyone else, I don't think there's any other alternative except to walk to Hogwarts.  So, let's all be on our way."  Harry got off the trunk and offered her a hand.  "Oh yeah, leave all your luggage here!" Hermione shouted as she hopped off the trunk.

            The murmur of the students started up again as everyone began to walk towards the castle.  Hermione walked over to Sydney and Gwen.  

            "Is it always this chaotic?"  Sydney asked.

            "No, I'm really confused as to why none of the carriages are here."

            "Should we start walking?" Harry asked.

            "Actually," Hermione whispering, leaning in a bit,  "There are two boats left over.  Since there's only five of us, we can take the boats."

            "Right," Harry said mischievously.  "Wouldn't want Sydney and Gwen to miss the sorting ceremony."

            Harry and Ron took one boat and Hermione, Sydney and Gwen took the other.

            "Which house do you wan to be sorted into?" Hermione asked as they sailed across the lake.

            "I'm not sure.  Does it really matter that much?"  Sydney asked clueless.

            "Of course it matter, Syd," Gwen added.  "By the way, what house is Draco in?"

            "Draco? Malfoy?" Hermione asked, a bit shocked.  "Why do you want to know?"

            "I was just wondering," Gwen said staring off into space.

            "Oh my gosh!" Sydney gasped.  "You like him, don't you!?"

            "I do not!" Gwen defended, her voice several octaves higher than normal and trying very hard to hide a smile.  

            "Liar," Sydney said smugly, raising her left eyebrow.

            "How can you tell she's lying?" Hermione asked.

            "Can't you tell when Harry or Ron are lying?  It's just one of those 'best friends' things, I suppose.  Take Gwen for example.  When she's lying, she tries very hard not to smile."

            "Come to think of it, I know what you're talking about.  Ron does it too, except he looks to the side and sometimes makes a face."

            "Hey, Gwen!" Sydney exclaimed.  "Look at that!" she continued, pointing to the castle.  Gwen and Sydney's "ooh's and "ahh's" were joined by those of the first years.

            When they reached the shore, everyone got off the boats and approached the castle.  Hermione, Harry, Ron, Sydney and Gwen moved to the front of the crowd.

            "Professor McGonagall, the carriages weren't there.  So, Everyone else is just walking here."

            "Why, that is so strange.  The carriages were sent off an hour ago.  They should have been waiting at the station. 


	4. Chapter 3

"Harry, Hermione, and Ron, come with me," said Professor McGonagall.  "Hello, are you two new students?" she asked, looking at Sydney and Gwen.

"Yes, we are.  We're from the United States," Gwen said.

"Welcome to Hogwarts.  You stay with the first years, the three of you, come with me."

Harry, Hermione and Ron followed McGonagall through the front doors of the castle.  Soon, all the returning students arrived and walked into the castle, past the first years and took their seats at their table.

"So we just wait?" Gwen whispered to Sydney.

"I guess so," Sydney answered.

"I don't think we're the only new students here," Gwen said as she looked around.

"Well, duh! Have you seen all these first years?"

"I'm not talking about first years," Gwen said smacking Sydney on the back of her head.

"Ow! That was uncalled for."

"I was talking about exchange students," Gwen continued, ignoring Sydney's cries of pain.

Professor McGonagall walked out the doors and the students all gave her their attention.

"In a moment, we will pass through these doors into the Great Hall.  Before we sit down to the feast, you will all be sorted into you houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin.  Please follow me."

Gwen gave Sydney a look and whispered, "Well, here goes nothing."  Sydney was just fidgeting with the sleeve of her robe.

Sydney caught Harry's eyes as they walked by the Gryffindor table.  She looked down shyly and smiled, mostly to herself.  Professor McGonagall took out a long list and unrolled it.

"I will call you up one by one and place the sorting hat on your head."

            The Sorting Hat wiggled and began to sing.

_You may look at me and say:  
"Look at that old worn hat."  
But here is what I have to say to that._

_  
I know I am not the prettiest,  
Far from as you can see,  
But I am the Sorting Hat,  
And old and worn is me.  
  
For I tell you where you must go.  
There are four grand houses here.  
And you will enter one with a cheer.  
  
_

_Listen now to figure out where you belong;  
But I am the one who must make the choice,  
So now listen closely to my voice.  
  
I will start with Hufflepuff,  
The shyest of all four.  
But don't be fooled,_

_Loyalty is where these kind ones roar.  
  
Ravenclaws are the thinkers of the bunch,  
Always studious and ingenious,  
They would never go on a hunch.  
  
On to Slytherin, that sly group,  
clever and powerful,  
they can put any one minds in a loop  
  
Last but not least there is Gryffindor,  
The courageous and brave of folk,  
No one considers them a bore.  
  
These are our houses,  
Each good for its own,  
You do not pick your house,  
I do, so come put me on _

_Because you don't have a clue!_

The students applauded and Professor McGonagall raised the scroll.

"Charles Allen," she called.  A blonde haired boy with squinty eyes walked nervously up to the stool and sat down.  Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head.  Moments later, the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table cheered.  Professor McGonagall went through the list as the group standing at the front of the hall began to shrink.

"Sydney Hsuan," Professor McGonagall said.  Sydney gasped quietly and made her way through the crowd.  She sat down and waited for her fait to be decided.

"Ahh…an American student.  A loyal friend with a thirst for adventure," the Sorting Hat whispered.

"Not Hufflepuff," whispered Sydney.

"And why not?" the hat asked.

"You might enjoy it there, but if you're sure…GRYFFINDOR!" the hat finally shouted.  The Gryffindor table erupted in cheering.  Harry, Hermione, and Ron even stood up.

Sydney let out a sigh of relief and practically bounced over to the Gryffindor table because she was so happy.  She sat down next to Harry with a huge smile on her face.  After several congratulations, Sydney turned to Gwen who air-high-fived her and anxiously waited for her friend to be sorted.  More people were sorted until Sydney began nodding off.

"Gwen Murphy," Professor McGonagall said.  Gwen walked up and sat down onto the stool.

"This is truly a tough choice. You are too sly and conniving to be in Hufflepuff," Gwen sighed, she didn't know whether to be insulted or happy about that comment. "Hmm, this is a tough one," the hat continued. "Oh, you would soar in Ravenclaw, but you are too much of a risk taker. Well, that takes it down to, the last two, doesn't it? Hmm…" The rest of the students in the hall were now shifting uneasily and Professor McGonagall anxiously checked her watch. "Hmph, in all my years very few students have ever stumped me like this. Slytherin is full of people like you, power hungry and manipulative but then again you wouldn't actually use these things against those you love and are extremely brave." Gwen was surprised to hear that and held her breath while waiting for

The hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"  Gwen stood up and walked towards the Gryffindor table accompanied by the same reaction that Sydney had received.  Gwen sat down next to Sydney.  The rest of the sorting finished.

            "Welcome to Gryffindor!" Hermione exclaimed to Gwen and Sydney but before she could say more Professor Dumbledore stood up and politely tapped on his glass. The hall instantly became silent.

            "Welcome back to another wonderful year!" the headmaster exclaimed. "Before we enjoy this meal, I have a few things to say, as I always do. First the usual warning about the forest; don't go there. And now I am sure all of you heard about the mishap with the train. We do not know what happened. The carriages must have never left. This is under investigation but do not fear you we will figure it out. Oh and I would like to welcome the new students. We have many pupils here from around the world and hopefully you will use this as a learning experience. Now let the feasting begin!" He ended with a flick of his wand and all the platters on the tables filled with food.

            "Wow." Sydney said under her breath.

            "Didn't they say the food here was going to be bad? It smells fine to me!" Gwen said quietly into her friend's ear. Both girls filled their plates as soon as they saw the other students do the same. Since, no one was in the talking mood after either walking to the school grounds or just being held up with the first years, Gwen and Sydney took the chance to study the hall and the people around them. The enchanted ceiling and the different house's tables amazed them but it was mostly their fellow students. Amazed them.  Gwen tried to be stealth in looking for Draco among the Slytherin table but Sydney caught her. "You do love him, too bad he's evil, eh?"

            "Maybe he isn't," Gwen mumbled to herself as she took one last glance at him.

            "What was that?" Sydney asked.

            "Nothing. Oh look the food is disappearing!" With that, everyone got up from their seats and began to walk to there dormitories. Sydney didn't want to go to sleep, she was too anxious to explore. Gwen was anxious to go to sleep, because the sooner she did, the sooner it would be tomorrow.


End file.
